


Timeless

by Little_Stargazer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, It's been 8 years since the jewel was completed, endgame pairing for Kagome is undecided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: It's been 8 years since Naraku's defeat and since the jewel sent them to that world. It was when she was helping Steven that Kagome met Lysandre, and it doesn't take long for a connection to rise between them. However, before long, Kagome's forced to realize that even two hearts so very alike can have the most striking differences.
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Rin, Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Higurashi Kagome, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.
> 
> **Time-wise this is about 8 years after the final battle against Naraku, so the Inu-gang are all around 23-28 in this story. Shippo's human form is about 13, and Rin is 16.**
> 
> The first part of this chapter is kinda a glimpse into the future, giving a bit of insight on a few different things. When you get to the normal next, it's the actual start of the story.

Prologue

* * *

_The setting sun cast an eerily beautiful glow over the destruction rampaging on the ground below. It was horrific, and she didn't want to believe it to be really happening, but she wasn't able to shut her eyes and pretend. Slowly, her eyes roamed to fall on the turned back of the man standing a few paces in front of her and overlooking the fruits of his labor._

_She knew he was aware she was there. She hadn't been silent at all, and her breathing still came out in harsh, labored pants._

" _It'd be safer if you stayed in that room, Kagome," he said, his back still facing her. His calm, content voice rattled her to her core. "Though, if you'd rather, you're welcome to join me. It'd be an honor to usher in the new world alongside you, after all."_

_Kagome ignored his words as she tried to steel herself. It didn't come as an easy task, and soon enough, her vision began to blur as tears brimmed in her eyes. "Why...?" Only the pitiful, choked word came out, any other words she'd tried to psyche herself up to say running away as another loud crash came from the city streets below._

" _Isn't it beautiful?" Lysandre's question burned a hole into her heart alone, the peaceful way he so nonchalantly asked stinging worse than any physical injury ever dealt to her. "When the sun rises tomorrow, a new world will be what welcomes us."_

_As hard as she tried, she felt her words failing her. It felt like a hand was wrapped tight around her throat, squeezing painfully tight. Her breath sounded ragged to her own ears, and she slowly recalled the long dash she'd made just to get up here. Her breath couldn't come back to her, the sight below her stealing the wind from her in all the worst possible ways. Painful tears burned in her eyes, and a whimper fell from her lips next._

_Unable to look any longer, she forced her gaze away from the rampaging vines tearing through buildings and roads. She lifted her hands, reaching for the pink jewel that should've been around her neck, but she only grasped at the disheveled blue and white ribbon threaded through the collar of her shirt. Memories of all kinds came flooding back all at once, and she felt ill._

_At her silence, Lysandre turned to face her. The sight of glistening tears dripping down either side of her face made him freeze in his steps, eyes widening in surprise._

_This… this wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to be sad._

" _How could you?!" Kagome cried out, snapping her watery blue eyes up to his face. The pain in them bit at him, and he took a subconscious step towards her, a hand held out for her. "I… I trusted you! I believed in you! You said… you said you wanted peace… Lysandre, this… this isn't peace." Her words didn't carry seething rage, but something that hurt him all the same. The pain she wept stung him like the most potent of poisons._

_He'd used the Shikon no Tama for this nightmare, and she'd believed in him. This… was just as much as her fault as it was his. If she'd been more cautious, then this wouldn't be happening. What kind of priestess was she?_

_She heaved a shuddering sob, her hands digging into the material of her shirt as she hugged herself as tightly as she could._

_He'd never intended for her to cry, and hurting her was the last thing he ever wanted to do. "In due time, you will understand, Kagome. You might not see it now, but this is for the best." He saw her flinch at the words. "Once the ugly remains of this world are gone, the new world will come. A world for just the chosen ones."_

_She heard him approach her, and she wanted to put more space between them. Her legs refused to move, leaving her glued to that spot as the large, orange-haired man came to a halt mere inches away from her. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, and she trembled. His other hand caressed her hair, his fingers combing through and brushing the inky, raven tresses back and out of her face._

_Slowly, he let his hands fall from where they rested. He curled his arms around her and carefully pulled her into him, letting her head rest against his broad chest. The faint, spicy aroma that clung to him surrounded her. The warmth of it struck her deep, the familiar scent soothing her even if she didn't want it to. Kagome closed her eyes as a few more tears slipped out, and she pressed her face into the center of his chest as she cried. Her fingers fell from her shirt, her arms snaking around him and finding purchase in the back of his jacket. She gripped tight, clinging to him as she sobbed into his chest._

_Hurting her was the last thing he'd ever wanted to do. She was pure, and pain didn't suit her. Lysandre felt his eyes narrow as he watched the rampage below them continue, cold blue observing the final stage of his plan unravel just as intended._

_His fingers resumed combing through Kagome's wild raven hair, even when a different source of footsteps was heard from behind his turned back._

_Everything would fall in line once this hideous world faded along with every unworthy person._

_Never again would she have to cry, especially not for the filth of this world._

* * *

"Huh…"

The faint hum from ahead of him caused Steven to come to a slow halt, steel-blue eyes focusing on the petite, raven-haired woman a few feet already down the hill from him. For a moment, he tilted his head to the side when silence only followed the short noise she'd made. "What is it?" he asked after another brief moment, and his question seemed to spring her into motion. She whirled around on the tips of her toes and focused on him.

"Well, I haven't felt the aura of the Megalith if that's what you were wondering," she said after a moment's thought. The legendary giant rock must still be out of her radius, at least too far for her to be able to detect any sort of signal of its aura. "But," she said, glancing off to the right of her, somewhere further down the path of the hill they were currently standing motionless on. "I picked up the surge of a Key Stone and Mega Stone."

She'd felt the pulse of it some time ago, but she'd mostly ignored it, only keeping the faintest of tabs on it. By the feel of it, before long Steven and she would cross pass with the wielder.

"Oh yeah?" Steven said as he closed the distance between him and Kagome. He passed her, only to pause a few feet away and wait for her to continue along with him. He didn't have to wait long, and Kagome soon fell back into step beside him as they resumed walking. "Well, it won't hurt anything to keep going this way, so come on."

Kagome shrugged and eventually relented in following him down the path they'd started on quite some time ago. They made it to the base of the hill, settling on a lower level of the mountain they were currently on. Broken pieces of stones littered majority of the area, ancient carvings engraved on each section of stone. A lot of the stone chucks had long-since begun to be buried under the vegetation growing around them, leaving only glimpses of the carvings on those to be seen.

A few minutes went by, the pair idly talking about a few different things as a sort of distraction, only for a shriek from above them to cause them both to go still and silent. It didn't take her long to figure out where the cry had come from, and she was already bolting towards it before Steven could say a single word. He didn't try to stop her, and he instead tailed after her.

About half-way down the hillside they'd just descended from was a flailing girl stuck and snagged in a small, barren tree growing awkwardly on the hillside. From the look of it, she'd fallen from the path above, and she'd luckily gotten stuck before she could tumble the rest of the way down where even more ancient ruins remained.

"Hang on!" Kagome cried out loud enough for the girl to hear, and she started her way up the sloped side. Scaling the hillside took her no time at all, her time in the past fighting and outrunning demons never fading from her stamina. Steven followed up after her only a little bit slower.

"H-help! I'm stuck!"

Kagome and Steven each took one of her flailing arms and carefully tugged her free from her binds, a few twigs of the blank branches snapping off as they clung to her clothes. They helped her back up, and the girl finally got her puffy green hat fixed back properly on her head, maroon-red hair getting brushed out from her eyes.

Kagome helped her over the small tree, guiding her as she landed on the dirt trail. "Are you alright?" she asked, and the girl turned her head up to meet her gaze. After a second, she smiled and nodded cheerfully.

"Yup!" She readjusted her hat and clasped her hands behind her back. "Thanks so much! My name's Mairin."

"Mairin!"

A separate figure joined the three, and Kagome right-away recognized the aura from what she'd felt earlier. It was no doubt in her mind that he was the one with the Key Stone and Mega Stone.

"Oh!" Mairin turned to face the boy that'd just came down the upper half of the hill to join them on the middle ledge, her gasp causing both Steven and Kagome to look back at her. "He's my travel buddy, Alain! We left from Kalos."

Kagome smiled at her enthusiastic nature. "It's good that you're okay!" she exclaimed, sending her a matching smile. "And welcome to Hoenn. It must be pretty far from Kalos, huh? I'm Kagome," she said, introducing herself first before motioning to Steven beside her. "This guy's my friend, Steven."

"I can't help but wonder what brought you to such a remote place in Hoenn," Steven said following Kagome's silence.

True to his word, their current location wasn't exactly a happening tourist spot. It was the sort of place you'd typically only come for one of two reasons.

"Thanks for helping her," Alain said, and Kagome focused on him. A second later, she offered him a warm smile.

"Oh, it's not a problem!" Kagome exclaimed, her tone chipper. "She's just lucky she got caught there," she said and nodded at the small tree before shifting her gaze to where she and Steven had just trekked back up. She sighed and shook her head. "The hill can get pretty steep the further you go down, and these ruins are everywhere. It definitely wouldn't be a good time if you collided with one of those stones scattered about."

He nodded, briefly following her gaze to the rest of the way down. Fog encompassed the map of the slope, and it only seemed to grow thicker the further down it went. When he turned back to Kagome, his eyes landed on the ribbon she had threaded underneath the collar of her shirt. Seemingly buried in the multi-colored ruffles was a solid pink stone, but what drew his attention instead was the shine of metal not far off to the left of it. A brooch in the shape of an odd-looking flower with three pointed petals was fixated in the middle of a crescent-moon shaped motif engraved over her heart on her shirt. In the center of the metal was a familiar stone that he was able to recognize on sight. It was a Key Stone.

Alain straightened his posture, and soon enough he saw that Steven also had his own Key Stone pinned into his jacket. He looked between the two before finally bringing it up. "You both have Key Stones," he said, and he saw Kagome dart her gaze down to his wrist.

"As do you," she said matter-of-factly.

Steven looked from her and back to Alain. He figured that this person had been the one she'd detected earlier.

"Let me battle the two of you," Alain said, and Kagome barely lifted her hand fast enough to stifle her giggle at his determined request.

"As fun as that sounds, Steven and I have something we need to do," Kagome said.

"Right," Steven said, a calm smile on his face as he nodded in agreement with Kagome. "We might not look like it, but the two of us are actually very busy right now."

"It'll be quick," Alain fired back, and Kagome mirrored Mairin as they both looked between the other two. "I plan to battle and defeat all Mega Evolutions."

"Is that so?" Kagome chirped in a sing-song voice. " _ **Wo~ow**_! It's almost like fate decided we meet!" she said, and Steven glanced at her with amusement afloat in his eyes.

"Mischievous for a Princess, aren't you?" Steven commented, and Kagome winked his way.

"Only when it's fun," Kagome retorted. She spun on her heel and nodded her head towards him before she started up the hill to get further away from what would soon become a makeshift battle arena. "Don't act like you don't know me," she deadpanned. "Anyway, you knew what you were signing up for asking me for help~!"

"Mairin, go with her," Alain said, and Mairin nodded as she bounded up the same path Kagome had taken to the upper section. Kagome paused at the top and held her hand out to help Mairin the rest of the way up, and the pair stood observing the ones still below.

They both watched as a bit more space was put between the two below them.

"Very well," Steven said, "I'll be your first opponent of the two of us." Alain nodded and he removed a Pokeball from his bag, and he called a Charizard out from it.

Already knowing the Pokemon Steven would use, Kagome was well aware of the disadvantage Steven had against a fire-type. However, this was also Steven who was battling. He wasn't the Hoenn champion for no reason, after all. She smiled and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Better make this exciting~!" Kagome called out from where she stood, and Steven shook his head to hide his chuckle.

"As you wish," he responded. He turned back to Alain before calling out his own Pokemon. "My partner is Metagross," Steven said as his silver and gold Metagross finally made its debut across from Alain's Charizard.

She observed as Alain's Charizard underwent Mega Evolution, its normal orange coloring fading and shifting to blues and blacks. She also spotted the blue flames burning from both sides of its mouth. At the same time, a faint pulse from the pink jewel she had hidden in her ribbon seemed to stir from its occasional dormant state at the sudden amount of energy filling the area. It was something she'd long since gotten used to since being in this world, and she did her best to pay it no mind.

As soon as the dust began to clear and settle, Alain held a hand out and directed Charizard. "Use Flamethrower!"

A blaze of blue flames raced towards Metagross, and Steven reacted quickly. "Psychic!"

Metagross' eyes took on a glow as it deflected the Flamethrower up towards the sky. The ground rattled for a moment, and Kagome pulled Mairin into her chest to shield her and keep them both stable.

As things settled back down, Kagome let Mairin go, and they both watched as Metagross Mega Evolved. Not long after, Kagome was able to feel the thrum of a different Key Stone in the distance. She frowned and glanced over her shoulder as if doing so would give her any more insight as to who the unknown figure might be.

"Metagross looks so cool!" Mairin exclaimed, but the silence from Kagome caught her attention. She looked up at the woman, and she saw her attention had completely diverted from the battle. "Kagome? Something wrong?" Mairin asked, her words eventually pulling Kagome's attention to her. A second later, Kagome forced a laugh and nodded.

"No, nothing at all," she said, her words placating the young trainer. As Mairin looked away, Kagome spared one last glance over her shoulder.

Whoever it was was definitely heading their direction.

Kagome watched the match silently, occasionally listening to Mairin as she commented out loud on what happened. She jolted when, out of the blue, a stray attack fired from the treeline and broke the battle up when it was still in process. As the smoke cleared from the attack, she heard a loud rumble, and something leaped down to stand firm between Charizard and Metagross.

Kagome was surprised to see a Pyroar breaking up the battle, gowling when either of them even moved an inch. She spared one more quick glance over her shoulder before she chose to follow Mairin down the hill to regroup with the other two on the ground below.

"I hope you don't mind putting the battle on hold for a little while."

The unfamiliar voice caught her attention, and Kagome turned along with the others. Standing in the same spot Mairin and she had occupied just moments ago was a tall man with orange hair and a matching beard, dressed in a dark suit with red accents. His aura was the same as the one she'd been feeling, and if her hunch was right, then that meant this Pyroar was his Pokemon.

Kagome trekked over to rejoin Steven's side as the man began to descend from the hill to join their group. Both Metagross and Charizard fell from their Mega Evolutions when it seemed the battle would not be progressing anymore.

"Please excuse the rudeness of my subordinate, Champion," he said as he came to a halt, his body turned towards Kagome and Steven.

His comment took Alain by surprise. "Champion?"

The man glanced his way and nodded. "Yes," he said. "This man is Steven Stone, the champion of the Hoenn Region's Pokemon League." After a moment, he looked towards her, and Kagome subconsciously straightened her posture. "This lovely woman with him is Princess Kagome."

Mairin perked up at the comment. "Huh? Princess, really?" she asked, stars lining her eyes. She'd heard Steven's earlier comment, but she'd thought it was just a nickname, and so she didn't pay it any mind. She saw Kagome's complexion flush a faint pink as she laughed sheepishly.

"I don't really go by that title," she said before slowly nodded in confirmation, "but yeah, he's right." She looked back at the new face and nodded at him. "You seem to know Steven and me, but I don't think we know you," she said, hoping he'd finally tell his name.

"My apologies for not introducing myself sooner," he said, holding his hand to his chest as he nodded at the pair. "I'm Lysandre, owner of Lysandre Labs in Kalos."

"Right…" Kagome nodded before a small smile appeared on her face. "It's nice to meet you, Lysandre. Just call me Kagome! I'm not one for formalities."

**Author's Note:**

> With how the Inu-cast settled in the Pokemon world:  
> The jewel essentially bent things so they'd be able to fit. Over the years, they adapted and fit into the life the jewel basically made for them there.
> 
> I'm also still debating how I want this story to end, mailing with pairing. I don't know if I want to keep it Lysandre&Kagome at the end, or have her go with someone else. The current other options are either Steven or Professor Sycamore! 
> 
> Kagome's brooch holds her Key Stone, and it was modeled after the Eternal Flower AZ's Floette holds.
> 
> __
> 
> Teams:
> 
> For the most part, Kagome and Rin's teams are the most thought out. Kagome's team has six mons listed already, but they aren't final. They're all still in planning stages. I want to change up what I usually do.
> 
> Kagome: Altaria (m, Mega) [OR Mega Ampharos], Decidueye (shiny, f), Drampa (f), Floette (AZ's Floette), Eevee (f, final form undecided), Zoroark (f)  
> Inuyasha: Absol (m, Mega),  
> Shippo: Houndoom (f, Mega) Zorua (m), Vulpix (m),  
> Sango: Lucario (f, Mega), Blaziken (m)  
> Miroku: Medicham (m, Mega), Hatterene,  
> Sesshoumaru: Aggron (m, Mega) Midday Lycanroc (m),  
> Rin: Gardevoir (f, Mega) [OR Mega Audino], Sunflora (f), Rockruff (f), Vivillon [Elegant Pattern, or High Plains]


End file.
